300 is a REALLY big number
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: DW is learning how to count in her first grade class. When the teacher wants them to count to 300 and makes it look easy, DW decides to investigate with her mom's help. Is 300 really that big of a number? Written to commemorate my 300th story. One-shot.


**300 Is A REALLY Big Number**

DW rocked on her spot. The classroom's rug had a bunch of symbols and hers was this dopey looking fish. It looked a lot like Arthur to her, which made her laugh.

Her first grade teacher got onto her. Apparently whatever they were doing was important. DW scoffed and tried to sit still but found herself rocking in place as she listened.

"Today we'll be working together to count. We've already learned how to count to 100 several different ways, but today I want to go higher. We're going to count to 300!" she exclaimed.

Whoa, DW thought. 300 was a really big number. This was going to take forever, then she'd be stuck on the rug for stupid counting time forever.

"Let's review. Let's all count to three," the teacher instructed. The class easily went "1, 2, 3!" in unison. The teacher nodded, "Okay, let's add to that. 100, 200, 300!"

The class called it back to her, "100, 200, 300!"

The teacher smiled, "You've all counted to 300!"

DW shook her head, "But that's too big a number to be that easy!" she argued.

"Not when you count by 100's," the teacher corrected her. "It is harder to go by 1's. You'd be counting all day like that, but if you pick the easier number, it doesn't take long at all. Let's try something else, 50. Count with me: 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300!"

The class counted along, but DW still couldn't believe it. 300 was just too big of a number to get to that easily.

"Alright, let's move back to our desks for our science lesson for the day," the teacher said.

DW gladly got up from sitting on her stupid Arthur-looking fish, but she wasn't finished with this. 300 was a big number and she'd prove it.

On the way home from school, DW pointed to Crosswire Motors and the big numbers written on the windshield of the cars.

"Mom, are any of those cars worth 300 dollars?" she asked.

Jane found herself laughing, "Oh they cost way more than that. Ed's cars probably cost at least 3,000 dollars, but most cost even more than that. Why do you ask?"

"My teacher had us count to 300 today, but it was too easy! 300 is a big number! It shouldn't be that easy!" DW complained.

"You're right that it's a big number compared to what you're used to, but 300 really isn't that much. It depends on what you're counting though. In terms of money, 300 dollars is a lot less than it used to be. Grandma Thora would tell you it's a lot, but I can tell you it's not. I work with money, remember?"

"So 300 dollars is nothing. What is a lot of something if you have 300 of it?"

"Cats or other pets, for one," Jane answered. "300 books is a lot. I'd say anything you can collect would be a lot if you had 300 of them."

"So 300 can be a big number!" DW smiled.

"Only of certain things. That's what's funny about numbers. On their own they mean nothing, but once you apply them, they have all sorts of meanings. Look up here, see that red needle? What's it pointing to?"

"35," DW replied.

Jane nodded, "I'm going 35 miles per hour on this road. The speed limit is also 35 miles per hour, so in terms of safety, I'm going as fast as I need to, making 35 a big number, the biggest number there should be."

"But 35 isn't much. What about 300 miles per hour?"

"Extremely fast. Let's take a drive," Jane smiled, heading over to the highway.

After a moment, DW gasped, "We're going really fast! What's the number now? What? Only 65!"

"300 miles per hour would be something...well I don't know exactly, but you'd only see that with racing vehicles, if that. Most likely only planes and rockets go that fast," Jane answered, getting off at the next exit.

"So with speed, 300 would be a huge number, but money it wouldn't. You said books would be a lot. 300 books sounds like what I library might have."

Jane made a sound, "Actually most libraries have much more than that, especially if you count their magazines, movies, and electronic books. 300 books to a library, it turns out, isn't much, but the number of books you read would be different. 300 books might take someone a lifetime to read."

"That makes sense," DW nodded. "I think I get it now, but why is it so easy to count so high?"

"When you know more about numbers and how to get higher and higher, it just gets easy. You're six now. Think about Kate. She can only count to 5, and she usually gets it wrong. By the time she's as old as you are, you'll be able to count to huge numbers, but she'll just be learning."

DW laughed, "I bet we can both count higher than Arthur."

Jane shook her head, "Probably not, but I'll let you test him just to make sure."

Jane took her daughter home. Later that day, she heard DW asking Arthur to count for her. He was too annoyed to do it and kicked her out of the room. To DW, this just confirmed her was a big dumb-dumb, and Jane couldn't help but agree with her.

~End

A/N: This is my 300th story! Well, I have many more, but this is the 300th story I've posted to this account. I have to say, it feels like a lot. I've been posting here since before 2010, not sure the exact date, but it took a while to get this far. It's been a fun journey, and I can't wait to add more to it. 400 here I come (the hard way, by 1's)

(one-shot 8/100 for 2017)


End file.
